What the?
by whatdoesntkillumakesustronger
Summary: "And then I saw the monster." Ashley-lei was normal - emphasis on the WAS. Because sometimes although you might think you're more or less normal, it just turns out you aren't. Because Ashley just happens to bump into three demigods and a slightly (really) terrifying and very hairy monster...
1. Prolouge

**Ok, can anyone tell me how you update; I have no idea how to. Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeee e.**

Hi, Ashley-lei here. Now I'm not gonna bore you with all that "I never wanted to be a demigod..." crap but I definitely wasn't expecting it. I was just normally walking to school on a normal day when I saw three tiny specks gradually getting bigger and bigger until I could see them clearly.

The first had dripping-with-sweat hair and sea blue eyes and the second was a girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail with really grey eyes and the third….God the third. Messy dark hair with even darker eyes that seemed as if they could see to my soul. He had flawless pale skin and he was just omigodwhatthehellheissoamaze ballshot!

And then I saw the monster.

**So yeah, sorry its only a prologue thingymabob but it seemed really quite dramatic. **


	2. We get to camp

**So I found it! Yay.**

Nico's pov

A Cyclops was chasing us as we wound around the busy streets of New York. We headed down what looked like a quiet road but actually had a girl walking. She had her head down but as we got closer she looked up.

Gods she was hot. Waist length wavy hair with clear, tanned but not orange skin and innocent, bright, blue eyes. She had a confused look on her face. I mentally slapped myself. " Forget about her." I muttered to myself.

But then Percy reached out, grabbed he delicate little hand and pulled her along with us. At first, she stumbled to keep up but righted herself and proved to be a fast runner and kept up with us.

We didn't know where we were going, probably to camp. Which meant she wouldn't be able to come. One thing we did know was that it ha some weird type of metal armour that wouldn't break however much we tried. Annabeth said we'd probably need Greek fire to get rid of it but did we have any? No.

We reached the hill and all I thought about was getting through that stone arch and past Thalia's tree. Then we would be safe.

When we got there, I realised one thing, that just stood out from every other weird thing. The girl was through. She was a demigod.

Annabeths pov

Chiron came to us with a swarm of curious campers. The girl, who was obviously a demigod, was sat panting from running such a long way. She was pretty. A daughter of Aphrodite no doubt. I wonder if Percy likes her, not that I'm jealous or anything…

"Someone, throw Greek fire at that monster!" he yelled. "And who might you be?" he asked the girl.

"Ashley-lei," she answered. "Where am I, what was that and why do you look like half a horse?"

**I live in England so I have no idea how long it takes to get from New York to Long Island so yeah… hope you liked it!**


	3. Explosions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I am so happy, the sewage and flushing system went down at school the day before we were supposed to finish for Easter and so we got to go home at dinner. Extra day off! **

Ashley pov

So yeah, I was confused. Really confused. And I'm pretty sure you would be too if there was a horse-man in front of you. Maybe this was a camp for slightly mental kids, with an even mentaller camp leader.

Horse dude came up to me and maybe I sounded a bit crazy myself, the way I was blurting out questions but really I was scared. He told someone to come and "explain" to me. I wasn't very happy with this decision but went along with it.

After the blonde haired girl I now know as Annabeth explained to me about the demigod stuff, I freaked out a bit. But just a bit until I realised that all those strange people who had tried to kill me in the past were monsters.

Camp half blood is a camp for demigods- half mortal, half god. I was going to stay there until I was trained to defend myself from the monsters that would hunt me down outside camp. It seemed nice enough once I got round the whole one of my parents is a god/goddess.

My parents are nice enough. They're very wealthy and usually away on business trips. Work is their life and I'm a contributing factor as to why they hardly come home. My mum wants a perfect daughter who would be polite, elegant, pretty and normal. I am not normal. When I had bad dreams, neither of them would comfort me. My dad just does what my mum says and my mum said he should show me no affection because I was just "looking for attention". I'm not polite either to be perfectly honest. Mum has never forgiven me for the time I thought I saw a monster in the window while we were at a dinner party with the mayor of some boring place I can't remember and jumped so badly I knocked the mayor's wine all over his wife's luxurious dress.

They never told me that I was adopted, I found out myself one day after we fought over something as insignificant as a handkerchief and decided that they weren't my parents as they don't look anything like me at all.

Dad is pale, with brown hair and very tall and mum is small, slim, green eyed, brown haired and ivory skinned. I, on the other hand, am medium sized, reasonably thin, blonde haired and my eyes are electric blue. Mum hates my eyes. "If they are blue, they should be pale and pretty." I've always quite liked my eyes- at least they aren't the dullest green possible like hers. **(Not that those coloured** **eyes aren't nice I'm just trying to say hers are bright) **

Annabeth led me to a dining area. I hadn't realised how hungry I was and it smelt like pizza and chips which we aren't allowed to have at home. " You can sit with us until the campfire, you'll probably get claimed then." She said.

"Claimed- what's that?" I asked.

"When you find out who your godly parent is. Mine's Athena by the way." She explained.

I was excited to find out who my parent is. Annabeth told me that with some gods, you got powers to do with what they are the god/ goddess of. The boy with the sea eyes who had pulled me along was a son of Poseidon, god of the sea, so he could control water. Her friend Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, god of the sky, and she can control lightning and stuff. The boy who was amazingly hot I found out is Nico, a son of Hades, god of the dead, and could control skeletons, the dead etc. But children of the big three are rare.

After tea, we went to a huge campfire. I was eager to find out who my parent was. I sat with Annabeth and sea eyes who introduced himself as Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend. And then, with a look of shock on his face, he stared above me. Soon everyone else was staring too so I looked up to see a flickering lightning bolt above my head.

"A daughter of Zeus." Chiron muttered, worry clearly plastered on his face.

At least though I wasn't the centre of attention then because a huge rumble under our feet caused everyone to look away.

And then the ground exploded.


End file.
